


hide you in my treasure chest

by tiigi



Series: making music of our own [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, one night stand but make it romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiigi/pseuds/tiigi
Summary: Ethan is still asleep when Mark wakes up.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: making music of our own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783612
Comments: 27
Kudos: 195





	hide you in my treasure chest

**Author's Note:**

> It was so cool that people wanted to read more of this! Thank you so much for all the kudos and kind comments! <3

Ethan is still asleep when Mark wakes up. At some point in the night they must have rolled apart, because now Ethan is on his back with a hand resting on his chest and his legs tangled in the duvet. Mark has a hangover but it’s not the worst he’s experienced and it should clear up with a few aspirin and a glass of water. He’s well enough to make breakfast for Ethan.

Fumbling for his phone on the nightstand, Mark sees that it’s already almost midday. He’s slept longer than he meant to, and Ethan probably has to get home. Mark should wake him up, warn him that it’s getting late. It’s just… 

Mark kind of wants to eat breakfast with him. 

Leaning over, Mark jostles Ethan’s shoulder a little to rouse him. Ethan groans - his eyebrows furrow and Mark wants to smooth away the cute frown on his face - but doesn’t wake up. Mark presses a light kiss to Ethan’s shoulder and then across to his bare chest, licking over the bruises he left last night. When Ethan finally shows signs of waking up, Mark swings his legs over the edge of the bed and hunts around for a pair of underwear. 

He still has no idea what Ethan eats but everyone likes pancakes, so he sets to work making a few. He’s kind of expecting the smell to draw Ethan downstairs, but by the time he’s finished and carrying a plate upstairs, Ethan appears to have fallen asleep again. Mark grins, setting the plate aside and crawling up the bed. 

“Ethan,” he says, quiet, teasing. “Wake up. It’s getting late.”

“Mmm.” Ethan tries to roll onto his side, to get away from Mark, but he’s trapped between Mark’s knees on either side of his waist. “Go away.”

“But I made breakfast,” Mark says, laughing. He brings a hand up to stroke his fingertips up and down Ethan’s neck, tickling him.

“Stop,” Ethan complains, drawing the word out. He’s adorable like this, still sleepy and confused. Mark presses a kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips. Ethan opens his eyes as Mark pulls away. He’s quiet for a moment, frowning like he’s trying to remember where he is and what he’s doing here, and then his face goes slack with recognition.

“Oh fuck,” he says. “Mark– I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep so long. I’ll go right now. I’m really sorry if I–”

“Jesus, kid,” Mark pushes Ethan back down to the bed with a hand on his chest. “Calm down. You don’t have to leave. Actually, I just spent ages making breakfast so if you leave without eating it I would be crushed.”

Mark points towards the stack of pancakes on the bedside table and Ethan smiles, lips twitching up at the corners like he’s trying not to smile. His cheeks flush a dusty pink colour and it makes Mark want to pinch them. 

“What– um, what time is it?” Ethan asks, propping himself up against the headboard. The duvet falls around his waist and Mark’s hand is drawn to the bare skin on display like some sort of magnetic attraction. He curls a hand around Ethan’s waist and kisses his ribs, scraping his teeth gently over Ethan’s nipple when he gets there.

“Oh,” Ethan breathes, voice trembling on his exhale. Mark hums.

“You good?” He asks, hand slipping under the covers. Ethan is already hard, and Mark takes a moment to be grateful for the boy’s constant libido before he’s wrapping his fist around Ethan’s cock and stroking him slowly. 

“Yeah,” Ethan nods, swallowing hard. “So fucking good.”

Mark snorts. “Good to know.”

It doesn’t take long for Ethan to come, toes curling, head thrown back so that the elegant stretch of his neck is on display. His lips are parted just a little and shiny with spit as he moans softly. After a few seconds he slumps back against the bed and his eyes flutter open. The tips of his ears are red. He’s pleased, but embarrassed. Mark doesn’t know why that’s sweet but it is. 

“Better?” Mark wipes his hand subtly on the bed covers and hopes he remembers to clean it later. 

“I kind of feel like I should be thanking you,” Ethan says, bringing his knees to his chest self consciously. “Is that weird?”

“Very. But hey, I won’t mention it if you don’t.” Mark leans across to the side and grabs for the breakfast he made. Ethan watches him carefully. 

“Don’t you want– I mean, I can–”

“No,” Mark says, and then worries that he’s being too harsh. He didn’t mean it like that. Having Ethan’s hand or mouth on his cock would be a dream, but being in bed like this, eating breakfast together like some sort of domestic household, is all Mark wants for the moment. 

“I mean, sorry,” Mark amends, with a gentler tone. “I didn’t mean it like that. Maybe later, okay?” He’s pretty sure he said something similar last night, but Ethan doesn’t seem to notice. He just nods and takes the plate from Mark’s hand when it’s offered.

“What time is it, by the way?” Ethan asks. There’s some syrup on his bottom lip and Mark wants to lick it off.

“Uh,” he checks his phone. “Past eleven. Why, you got somewhere to be?”

_ “Shit,”  _ Ethan shoves the duvet to the side and dives for his clothes where they lay abandoned on the floor. “For real? My mom’s gonna kill me. I’ve skipped way too many shifts this month already.”

“Do you work for your mom?” Mark sits back on his ankles and watches Ethan rush around. It’s a shame to see him pulling his clothes on instead of off, but Ethan’s stressed enough that Mark doesn’t mention it.

“Uh, yeah, right now I do. I’m sort of taking a gap year, so there was nothing better to do.”

“A gap year sounds fun.” God, why does Mark feel so awkward? He’s struggling for things to say like he’s a teenager with a crush. Ethan was supposed to be a one night stand that Mark could actually get along with, have a good time with, but now he’s sad to see Ethan go.

Ethan smiles shyly. “Honestly, this has probably been the best part of it so far.”

Mark stands and covers the distance between them, touched by Ethan’s honest vulnerability. “You haven’t been so bad yourself, you know,” Ethan says. He grips Ethan’s waist and pulls him into another kiss, deep and messy and desperate. Ethan whimpers when Mark’s fingers brush his skin just under his t-shirt and Mark swallows the sound hungrily.

“Hey,” Mark murmurs, stroking his thumb over the sharp line of Ethan’s cheekbone. “Are you…”

He pauses. It would be easier to ask for Ethan’s social media, but he has to be cautious. He doesn’t want to think that this will be a bad idea - doesn’t want to think Ethan would post anything damaging online - but it would be safer if they just texted instead. Easier to claim it’s fake. 

“Mark?” Ethan prompts, all wide eyed and earnest. 

Mark sighs and strokes Ethan’s face with the back of his fingers. “You wanna give me your number? If you’re ever bored with your gap year and you’ve got an evening alone, you can give me a call.”

Ethan blinks. It’s obvious that he’s surprised, that Mark has thrown him for a loop. He doesn’t know what to do and his stammering attempt at a reply is precious. 

“Yeah,” he replies, repeating it when his voice breaks the first time. “Yes. I’d– that would be so cool.”

He practically shoves his phone into Mark’s hands, watching with rapt attention as Mark types in his number and calls himself briefly. He still seems disbelieving when Mark’s finished and he doesn’t make any move to take his phone back, so Mark slides it into Ethan’s back pocket himself and grins.

“Okay, that should do it. You need me to call you a cab?”

“That’s okay,” Ethan replies. “I can take the subway, but thank you.”

Mark kisses him one last time, softly on the mouth, and pulls back.

“It was nice to meet you, Ethan,” Mark says, and then, because the atmosphere is getting too heavy, too serious: “Always a pleasure meeting a fan.”

Ethan snorts and shakes his head but he’s blushing despite himself. “I’ll… call you sometime?” He says, voice lilting up at the end like a question.

“You do that.”

Mark stays to watch Ethan walk away until he’s disappeared into the distance. It’s difficult not to run after him and bring him back, hold him for a little longer. Maybe Mark just wants someone, anyone, to hold. 

It’s okay, though. He’s pretty confident Ethan will call. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
